Just Take Care Of My Eyes
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Cato asks Katniss. "I will marry you when I can see again." Katniss tells him. She went blind after the explosion that went on at the lab she worked in. But what happens when Cato sacrifices his eyes for her? Then will Katniss accept? Xx One Shot! xX


**A/N: Okay so this is the One shot I was telling you about in my other stories Authors Notes :D So tell me what you think :P I would like you all to check out my other stories out also :D I would really appreciate it and you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I promise I will follow back ;) Enjoy your One shot :P**

**Also I want you all to recognize a very special person today.**

**R.I.P SweetxDecadence! You will be missed dearly! :'( :'( I wish everyone could have had a chance to talk to her. You guys would have loved her :'( **

**ALSO I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Also I need all of my fans on here to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! Please?! Go ahead. But read this first ;) MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM A/N!**

**Just Take Care Of My Eyes (Third, Second POV)**

"Will you marry me?" Cato asks Katniss. Katniss sighs. She never wanted to get married. No one but her boyfriend will talk to her. So she doesn't talk to anyone but her boyfriend. She's mad at everyone that left her in her most vulnerable moment. It was like no one cared at all.

"I will marry you when I can see again." Katniss tells him. She went blind after the explosion that went on at the lab she worked in. She could have made it to the top of her class. She could have been a professional at curing diseases. But some kid in her class turned the fuse too high and mixed the wrong chemicals together. The explosion ruined her eyes. She was the only one that suffered. The rest of her classmates fled without a second look back.

The fire that appeared was rapidly consuming the class room. Where the beaker had exploded and the glass and chemicals covered her face and poked her eyes, she went blind. She remembers panicking. She couldn't see where she was going as the fire licked her hungrily. Glass broke and became an intruder to her skin as fire threatened to eat her whole. She heard more glass break but it wasn't another beaker. Someone busted through the glass window to her right and saved her. She found out later it was Cato. There was no doubt in her mind.

After she had heard his voice yelling for help while he carried her out of the building, she couldn't forget that voice. Or the way his arms and chest felt from being huddled in them. He always spent time with her and it was like Katniss was the only thing in the world to Cato. He would probably cut off his own hand if it meant being with her. He asked her to be his girlfriend two months later. Cato seemed to take away all of the pain and nightmares when he was with her. He always liked her. And most importantly, he was always there with her, no matter what.

Katniss is snapped back out of her trance but after all the thinking she momentarily forgot that she couldn't see. Like she was a normal person. Her thoughts were so vivid and full of detail, she often pretended she could see. She was so glad to have Cato there for her. Even though it probably is a chore to help her get around places.

"Thanks Cato." She tells him and he bends down to give her a kiss. Katniss, feeling the warmth of him getting closer, kisses him back. But with much more effort to not miss his lips.

"Any time. Here let me walk you up to your bed room so you don't hurt yourself." He insists. Katniss sighs. He is right. She wouldn't want to hurt herself running into walls and other obstacles. Cato guides Katniss to her room and tucks her in bed. He kisses her on the forehead and smiles, even though she can't see it.

"Night sweetie. I love you." He tells her. It was Friday so they didn't have to go to school tomorrow but Cato had a doctors appointment. Katniss mumbles something incoherent as she listens to his foot steps travel down her stair case and the opening and closing of the door to her house. Katniss's hand finds her dresser and sets her phone down. But right then, someone calls. She grumbles and picks it up.

"Hello?" Katniss calls into the phone.

"Hello ma'am we have good news. Someone has just now offered to donate their eyes so you can see again." A woman on the other end tells Katniss. Katniss smiles. She can feel hope sprout, deep with in the depths of her heart.

"We're not allowed to tell who the donator is though. But can you be here at the Hobs Hospital at eight AM tomorrow?" The lady asks. Katniss nods.

"Of coarse! I will be there." Katniss tells the woman on the other end. The phone line goes dead and Katniss dreams peacefully, knowing that she will be able to see tomorrow. Her boyfriend would be so happy. Her thoughts dwindle as sleep pulls her in a dark abyss.

…...

When Katniss wakes up she texts her boyfriend, Cato.

**To: Cato**

**From: Katniss **

**Someone donated their eyes for me today. I can't wait to see you again Cato ;).**

Katniss had memorized Braille and she got a special phone that has that. She was glad for the phone and it was a present from Cato. She calls out for her dog and takes the leash off of the table.

"Hey boy, we are going to go to the hospital, okay?" Katniss asks her scruffy, yet protective dog. She smiles as she feels the soft fur reach her palms.

"Wruff Wruff!" The dog barks excitedly. Katniss latches the leash on his collar and they walk towards the hospital. When they make it, Katniss smiles. She walks into this hospital. She didn't check her phone from last night but notices she must have gotten a message. Well now she can look at it after the surgery.

The doctors direct her into a room and set her down. She feels needles poke and prod her before they find the perfect spot to intrude. She starts to feel drowsy and she closes her eyelids. She can finally say goodbye to her non working eyes. She can finally be happy and live her life.

**(JUST GETTING OUT OF SURGERY)**

Katniss checks her phone and see Cato had text her right after she had fallen asleep. It reads,

**To: Katniss**

**From: Cato **

**I'll be waiting for you outside **

Katniss goes out side to see a tall guy with eyes that are a really pale shade of gray. She decides to ask him where Cato is.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know who Cato Smith is, and if you have seen him?" The man faces her completely and she sees that he has short, spiky, blonde hair. She is built and very tall. He is wearing a white cotton shirt and he smiles at her. Well, tries to.

"Katniss?" The man asks. In her head, that voice clicks and she immediately knows it's Cato.

"Cato? Your blind?" She asks him, surprised. Then it all hit's her. Cato gave her his eyes. But they had to give him hers. In the explosion, Katniss's eyes were ruined by the acid and that's why they changed to that color. Cato actually gave her his eyes.

"Yes. Will you marry me now?" Cato asks Katniss. Katniss is so shocked by the fact that Cato gave her his eyes that she didn't hear the question above the whirl wind of thoughts that went through her head. Cato smiles. He comes up to Katniss and kisses her cheek. Katniss is brought back into the real world by the warmness that spreads throughout her body.

"Will you marry me now?" He asks again but this time Katniss hears it. Katniss must have waited to long to reply, with her mind taking in all of this new information, so Cato just smiles once more and whispers into her ear,

"It's okay. Just take care of my eyes for me. I love you." Then he walks away, leaving a stunned Katniss.

He loved her so much, he gave his eyes to her so she could be happy again. It's something Katniss and Cato will never forget. For Katniss, that sign of love showed her that no other man would love her like he did. It showed Cato that he cared and will always care about Katniss more than anything in the world. Nothing could ever change the way they felt. Ever.

They will love each other forever and always. And take that love to the grave with them.

Katniss starts to run after Cato. It feels like everything is going into slow motion. The wind blows through her hair as she races to see Cato again. She finally spots his blonde head through the crowd of people.

"Cato! Cato wait!" Katniss screams. Cato cocks his head to the side and turns around. Katniss runs the rest of the way to Cato. She jumps to him and hugs him tightly.

"Yes. Yes Cato. I will marry you. I love you." Katniss can feel tears from her new eyes slide down her face. She can feel her insides build back up as she stands there in Cato's arms. Katniss feels guilty though because Cato now has to suffer her fate. But he took it for her. He did it for her. But still the guilty feeling still settles in her gut. She mumbles to him.

"Cato. You shouldn't have donated your eyes. I want you to live your life. Most of mine is already gone." Katniss tell Cato, looking straight into his non seeing eyes. She feels her new eyes swell up with fresh tears as Cato hugs her closer.

"It was worth it. I will finally be able to call you mine. Forever and always. No matter what. And being blind is just a minor error. As long as I'm with you, I am living my life to the fullest." Cato tells Katniss. Katniss smiles. She looks up and for once, she gets to lead the kiss.

"Yes I will marry you Cato." Katniss mumbles against his lips. She can feel herself and Cato start to grin and they pull apart. Cato brings her back to his chest in a hug.

Cato sighs happily in her hair. And he thinks to himself,

Being blind is so worth it.

**A/N: Okay I would like to thank everyone who voted on my poll and I would like for you guys to remember a very special person.**

**R.I.P SweetxDecadence! Me, along with a lot of other people, will truly miss you while you are gone :'(**

**I talked to her a lot on here and she never did reply to my last message. I didn't know she had died until I read it off of a profile :'( I will miss her.**

**But I would really appreciate it if you took the time to look for her wonderful stories and read them. I'm super sad :'( **

**But anyway, You can follow me on twitter at, DixAlittleangel, if you follow me I will follow you back. I promise ;)**

**Also I need all of my fans on here to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! Please?! Go ahead. But read this first ;)**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I am also making another one shot. Maybe two for the second most popular votes. Just for you guys ;) So watch out for those and I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D So thank you for reading this and I hope to hear from you all soon :P**


End file.
